Perdóname amor mío
by Arizza
Summary: Candy huyó de su matrimonio con Terry que se volvió una pesadilla, pero al irse se llevó un secreto con ella... años después Terry es su nuevo jefe, si él decubre su secreto podría perder más que una razón de seguir viviendo // Ffic en 3 partes // muy OOC
1. Chapter 1

Nada me pertenece, jeje ya lo saben no?? bueno namás la trama si es mía

.

**Perdóname mi amor**

.

.

― No, no. voltéate, ya te dije que no lo mires.

― ¿Que no lo mire? Tú compañera estas mal de la cabeza, pensaría que eres lesbiana si no fuera por que...

― Shhh, no hables de eso, y bien sabes que no soy nada de eso.

― Es que no entiendo como no puedes mirar a ese tipazo. Esta para comérselo, si fuera tan descarada como ellas, y un poquito más joven, no dudes que ahí estaría sobre el tipo-Karen miro al hombre que rodeado por varias chicas reía despreocupado.

― Si claro, lo que digas.

― Hay mujer, no arruines mi entusiasmo.

― Ok, reconozco que es guapo, pero no me interesa, él es un... – Candy se quedó callada al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir -.. ahh no importa, es como todos los tipos de su estilo, nunca sabes como son realmente cuando nadie los ve, nunca sabes como se portan realmente con sus esposas...

― A ver, a ver, un momento, hasta pareciera que tienes algo en contra de él - le dijo Karen suspicaz – ¿Lo conoces Candy? De hecho se me hace conocido, pero no por haberlo visto en publico...

― No es nadie - apretó los dientes, un poco mas que dijera algo y Karen lo podría descubrir.

― ¡Bingo!

― ¿Perdón? ¿Estábamos jugando bingo?

― No tontita, ya se por que se me hizo conocido – Karen se le quedó viendo, claro, aquellos ojos como el mar Caribe en tempestad, aquellos cabellos que brillaban sedosos invitando a acariciarlos, ¡cómo pudo olvidar de donde se le hacía conocido! – Pero si él es tu ex...

― Shh, cállate de una buena vez Karen. Al parecer no tiene ni idea de que yo estoy por acá.

Candy cerro los ojos mientras los recuerdos se agolpaban.

. . . . . . . .

― _¡Es que eres una inútil completa! ¡Qué demonios eran tan difícil de sólo separar los tomates de mi ensalada!_

― _Perdóname, cariño, lo siento, he estado muy atareada con la casa, mi trabajo y me he estado sintiendo mal._

― _Puras excusas. No sirves más que para dar problemas y calentar mi cama. No sé que diantres pensaba cuando me casé contigo._

. . . . . . . .

― _No me hables, tuve un día espantoso. Y cuando al fin algo bueno estaba saliendo me llaman porque te desmayaste en el trabajo. Me arruinaste un importante contrato Candice._

― _Perdóname._

― _¡Bah! Una disculpa no me salvará de esa inversión perdida._

. . . . . . . .

― _Terry..._

― _¿Qué quieres?_

― _Yo... yo, que... quería decirte que... que yo_

― _¡Mujer! Por que no puedes si quiera hablar bien y claro. En serio que eres una completa inepta. Lárgate de aquí._

. . . . . . . .

― Lo mejor Karen será que nos pongamos a trabajar, dudo que el nuevo jefe nos pague por flirtear con él descaradamente.

―Y si me le arrimo como Susana, ¿crees que funcione?

― ¿¡Qué dices!? – Candy miró hacia donde se encontraba su ex esposo, Susana estaba casi encimada en él y ella reía de una manera grotescamente sensual – No importa, ni que me importara mucho – Candy se volteó y siguió revisando las propuestas que tenía enfrente, debía organizar sus próximas reuniones con clientes para la agencia de publicidad. A ella no le pagarían si coqueteaba con el nuevo jefe, de hecho era más probable que en cuanto la viera le gritara _inútil _y luego la despidiera.

― Ok, sabes, ya hablando en serio. Si lo observas bien tiene la mirada apagada.

― Ajá.

― No, hablo en serio. He visto la foto que tienes de tu boda, y otra de un paseo y la mirada de él se veía mas, no se, con más vida. Creo que le haces falta.

― Mira Karen, te diré esto una sola vez. Sí, Terrence y yo estuvimos casados, pero de eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Y aunque al principio fue algo hermoso, después se convirtió en una pesadilla. Ya son ocho años de que me fui. Y si realmente le hiciera falta, que lo dudo, me habría buscado desde hace mucho tiempo, o en todo caso no me habría dejado ir.

― Sí, pero por si no lo recuerdas ni le dijiste "agua va", por lo que me contaste sólo tomaste maletas y te fuiste de regreso a Lakewood, sólo dejaste una nota diciendo que te ibas cuando él no estaba en casa por un viaje de negocios.

― Tienes razón, no dije "adiós", pero era muy lógico el lugar al que me fui. Creo que hasta elegí ese destino con la estúpida esperanza de que así pudiera ir por mi para pedirme que regresara – para ese entonces los ojos de Candy se había cristalizado y ella luchaba por que su voz no sonara mas estrangulada y no escaparan las lágrimas – ¿Sabes cuántas noches pasé llorando y soñando que él por mí volvía? Ya no soy tan tonta como para creerlo.

Karen la abrazó y trató de calmarla.

...

― Jajaja, señoritas ha sido un placer conocerlas y platicar con ustedes.

― Claro jefe, ya sabe, cualquier cosa que necesite sólo dígame – dijo Susana con una voz que pretendía ser sensual.

Terrece rió por lo bajo por las tonterías que hacían esas mujeres para conseguir que les hicieran un favor de una noche o de un rato.

Entró a su despacho luego de despedirse y lanzar una última mirada a la rubia que trabajaba junto a una mujer pelirroja. Sí, rubia, porque aunque usara cabello castaño meloso, él sabía perfectamente que esos ojos esmeraldinos eran de una preciosa rubia rojiza.

_Candy_

Hacía años que no sabía de ella, hasta que un día compró una nueva agencia de publicidad. Estuvo a punto de no hacerlo hasta que vio un nombre: Candice White _Andrew_. Su ex mujer. Se le había encogido el corazón al saber que ella nuevamente usaba su apellido de soltera. Por poco y se va de largo al verla de cabellos castaños y medio ondulados y el hecho de que sus pecas se habían difuminado hasta parecer pequeñas manchas rosillas. Pero esos ojos nunca los confundiría.

Hacía diez años se habían casado, eran muy jóvenes, pero se amaban. De alguna forma consiguieron la firma necesaria, Albert confiaba mucho en que él amaba a su pequeña hija y se la había confiado sin miramientos. Qué mal había pagado esa gracia. Cuando se habían casado ella tenía apenas 17 años, pero cómo la amaba, él tenía 19, era dos años mayor, pero gracias a ciertos contactos había conseguido un buen puesto en una prestigiosa firma de publicidad, sólo le hacía falta su título y había demostrado ser muy competente.

El primer año había sido de ensueño. Candy era todo lo que podía haber pedido. Pero entonces comenzaron los problemas. Se dejó influenciar neciamente por la prima de Candy, Elisa, quien le decía que ella mantenía un romance con Anthony y Archie, dos primos lejanos, a la vez que estaba casada con él. El problema era que le había mostrado "pruebas" que él en vez de ratificar que fueran ciertas, las había creído ciegamente.

Comenzó a tratarla mal, llegó incluso a golpearla, aunque no muy fuerte, sólo para que le doliera y que no dejara marca. Llegó incluso a usar la intimidad para herirla. Le decía cosas que la herían sentimentalmente, echó por el suelo cualquier seguridad mental y sentimental de ella, redujo su autoestima a cero. Recordaba que los últimos días que ella estuvo con él apenas si podía decir una palabra frente a él sin trabarse. Ni mirarlo a los ojos podía sin reflejar pavor en ellos.

― _¡Eres una cualquiera! ¡Lárgate de mi vista! – y zaz, ahí había ido un golpe que la mando al suelo. Se alejó de ella dejándola tendida en el suelo llorando._

Cerró los ojos. Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto. Había perdido a la mujer de su vida.

Miró la foto que guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio. Era de los días felices. Cuando entre ellos hubo romance, antes de que él lo echara a perder. Era ella sonriente, le miraba con ojos de amor, unos que hacía tiempo no veía en su dueña. Él desde atrás le abrazaba y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

Recordó con vehemencia cuando descubrió que lo había dejado, que se había ido...

_Regresaba de un viaje de negocios, para firmar con una cadena de ropa para hacer su publicidad por un año entero. Cuando entró por la verja sintió un extraño escalofrío, el cielo curiosamente estaba encapotado, la lluvia caía recia sobre la tierra. Entró a la estancia y vio todo apagado. Le dio un mal presentimiento y soltando sus maletas corrió hacia su cuarto, el viento silbaba por entre las rendijas de las ventanas. Cuando entró encontró vidrios rotos, casi le da el infarto, pero de suerte no encontró nada de sangre. Eran del florero que le había mandado con rosas blancas y orquídeas. Las flores estaban regadas, con los pétalos y hojas destrozados, algunas pisoteadas. El agua que debió derramarse en la alfombra frente a la cama al caer el florero ya estaba seca así que seguro eso lo hicieron cuando recién se las mandó tres días antes. Cuando recién se había ido. El corazón se le había oprimido en el pecho. Le había mandado esas flores tratando de arreglar las cosas. Desde las puertas correderas de vidrio las cortinas se ondeaban con el viento, la lluvia entraba por entre las puertas abiertas._

_Cuando había llegado a Nueva York se encontró con Anthony y Archie y no resistiendo más las dudas les había pedido explicaciones, la cara de confusión que pusieron fue todo lo que necesitó para ver lo tonto que había sido, a parte de que iban acompañados. También que ellos sabían que él había estado tratando mal a Candy y se lo reclamaron. No podría decir que fue una plática civilizada._

_Ahora regresaba y ella no estaba en casa. Salió de la habitación y recorrió toda la casa buscándola. El jardín, la cocina, el patio, las habitaciones. Marcó a su celular, a su trabajo. El celular marcaba como número inexistente y en el trabajo le dijeron que había renunciado. Hacía tres días. Desesperado volvió a su cuarto y revisó los roperos, vacíos, cajones, closet, todo había desaparecido. Se derrumbó frente a la cama que habían compartido. Fue cuando vio el sobre. Abrió la carta y la devoró queriendo saber algo de ella._

_Terrence:_

_Como habrás notado ya no estoy ni estaré en casa nunca más. Me voy porque es lo mejor para mí, para ti, siento que si continúo en este lugar moriré, es imposible vivir contigo, con tus celos enfermizos por cosas que no entiendo ni sé de donde vienen. Sabes que yo te amo a ti, pero mi vida ahora es asfixiante. Tal vez debí haber escuchado a Stear cuando me dijo que era demasiado pronto para casarme, tal vez si hubiera esperado un poco me habría dado cuenta de que te convertirías en alguien así, pero ¿qué querías? yo te amaba con demasía, tal vez tanto amor es dañino. Lo siento, créeme que no hubiera querido irme nunca, pero por el bien mío y de otra cosa que hoy ni nunca te podré explicar, es mejor poner distancia. Y estoy segura que ahora podrás dormir tranquilo. Estoy segura de que ahora podrás vivir mejor, ya no tendrás a esta pobre idiota, inútil y estúpida para estorbarte._

_Lamento haber roto las flores, sé que no te importará, que lo más seguro es que las mandaste por compromiso, pero aún así lamento haberlas destrozado, fue por un ataque de histeria, lo siento._

_En verdad deseo que ahora seas feliz._

_Candice_

_Se había sentido morir. Compró el primer boleto para poder ir hacia Lakewood, estaba seguro de que ahí estaría ella. Ahí era donde había crecido. Donde ella siempre gustaba estar y sentirse segura. Donde vivía su padre._

_Cuando llegó se había encontrado con Anthony, le había preguntado por ella, pero él no supo decirle nada. Nunca más la volvió a ver._

Había pasado mucho tempo buscándola, lo ultimo que supo de ella fue cuando le llegó la solicitud de divorció que se vio obligado a firmar. Era casi como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa. Y entonces un día la vio en la lista de administradores en una compañía publicitaria en venta. La verdad no tenía idea de porque compró tan impulsivamente con sólo ver que ella trabajaba ahí. Ahora estaba seguro que si lo hubiera pensado no habría hecho eso.

― Candy, ¿porqué tuvimos que tener tan mal final?

Por que había reparado en la tensión que ella demostró cuando le vio llegar y cómo se clavó en su trabajo para evitarlo. Se talló la cara frustrado. Todo el mundo creía que su vida era perfecta, que le iba mejor desde su divorcio. Claro, podría tener la mujer que quisiera con una mirada, Susana era una gran prueba, pero la única que quería no le bastarían sus encantos para atraerla. Se maldecía por haber caído en el alcohol, ya que una vez la forzó al llegar muy tomado a casa. Fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos íntimamente, después de eso ella prácticamente huía de su presencia. Tres semanas después él salía de viaje y ella hacía maletas a escondidas para abandonarlo.

...

― Hasta luego Sally.

― Candy, nos vemos.

Se abrochó el abrigo, era invierno y hacía mucho frío en Boston. Hacía ya un mes que Terrence había llegado al estudio para hacerse cargo y que trabajaba para él. Hasta ahora no habían cruzado palabras y ella no le veía a menudo por el edificio, salía mucho de viaje, tal y cómo lo recordaba de siempre.

Se ajustó la bufanda. Albert su padre pasaría por ella para llevarla a casa con Elly. No acostumbraban eso, pero como andaba por la ciudad quisieron aprovechar para verse. Pero aún no llegaba y ya pasaba una hora que lo esperaba.

Ahora anhelaba haber hecho caso de Karen y dejar que la llevara a casa.

Su celular sonó y contestó.

― Cariño, lo siento, ya no pude pasar, la junta se alargó demasiado y tengo que partir hoy mismo por un imprevisto.

― No te preocupes papá. Ya conseguí transporte, gracias. Será la próxima vez que pases por acá o me pueda dar una vuelta por casa. Tengo nuevo jefe y no sé como me vaya.

― ¿Te vaya? ¿No será "nos vaya"? ¿Porqué sólo tú y no las demás? ¿Quién es tú jefe? Por que si la agarra en tu contra por ser quién eres yo lo... –Albert, el padre de Candy hacía tiempo, desde pequeña había aprendido a interpretar sus palabras y leer entre líneas cuando hablaba, en especial luego de que quedara sin madre y él sin esposa.

― No papá tranquilo... – hizo una pausa meditando si sería conveniente decirle la verdad, al final optó por decirle, tarde que temprano se enteraría – es Terrence.

― Voy a matar a ese maldito cretino Candy. No dejaré que te haga daño.

― No, no, no. No pasa nada, creo que ni se ha dado cuenta de que trabajo aquí.

― Esta bien amor, pero si comienza con estupideces no me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

― Gracias, eres el mejor papá empresario del mundo.

― Si, y tu la mejor hija consentida de papá jajaja. Hasta luego hija.

― Chao.

Colgó, ahora si estaba en un aprieto. Ya pasaban de las 9 y el transporte público ya no circulaba en esas fechas. Estaba el subterráneo, pero llegar hasta allí eran seis cuadras caminadas bajo la nieve. No tenía opción, debía llegar a casa o Elly se pondría mal. Se ajustó los guantes, acomodó el gorro que llevaba puesto y comenzó a caminar.

Iba saliendo del estacionamiento cuando un motor rugió, unas luces la iluminaron y segundos después un Honda gris ahumado se detuvo frente a ella. Se llevó una mano a la cara para tapar la luz que la cegó. Al distinguir quién iba dentro del Honda se le detuvo el corazón, sus piernas se paralizaron.

_Terrence_.

Logró juntar fuerzas y movió sus piernas para darse la vuelta y correr lejos pero de nuevo el motor rugió y el Honda paró frente a ella nuevamente. Terrence bajó del auto cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

― Candy...

Alzó la barbilla y lo vio desafiante, aún sentía parte del pavor que le provocaba hacía años, pero ya era capaz de disimularlo, o eso creía.

― ¿Qué quiere Sr. Grandchester? – trató de sonar lo más impersonal posible y agregó algo para darle a entender que no podía llegar y muy chuchito hablarle como si nada – Le recuerdo que mi nombre es Candice o Sra. Andrew.

A Terrence le dolió que le tratara como a un paria, pero hizo acopio de su autocontrol para disimularlo.

― Está bien, Candice.

― Bien, ¿cuál es su problema como para atravesarse en mi camino Sr. Grandchester?

― Vi que se iría a pie y supuse que iría hasta el subterráneo, y no es muy conveniente dado el clima que impera. Así que quería ofrecerle transporte. Hace una hora que salió y sigue aquí.

Candy se tensó, no podía dejar que él se acercara a casa. Bajó un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha evitando su mirada.

― No es asunto suyo si voy o no caminando a mi casa Sr., ahora si me permite, tengo alguien esperándome en un café cercano, a no más de una cuadra.

Terrence notó perfectamente cuando giró la cabeza gacha hacia la izquierda con lo cual supo que mentía.

― No mienta Candice, no hay un solo café cerca que siga abierto en cinco cuadras a la redonda.

― Si lo hay y hacia allá me dirigía – contestó Candy entre dientes, cómo pudo olvidarlo.

― A menos de que sea uno nuevo o que alguno haya decidido abrir las 24hrs. ¿Por qué no me deja acercarla a su casa Candice?

― Prefiero caminar y no creo que deba molestarlo. Gracias – Se giró y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza alzada alejándose de él.

― ¡Con un demonio Candy! Deja de hacerte la digna por una vez y deja que te lleve a casa – Terrence exasperado de llamarla como a una completa extraña la agarró por el brazo y la giró para tenerla frente a él, pero usó más fuerza de la necesaria y quedaron demasiado juntos.

Candy no se había esperado esa reacción, y al girar se topó con dos zafiros que brillaban furiosos. De la impresión abrió la boca para gritar, pero sólo salió un pequeño jadeo. Sus caras estaban demasiado cerca y sintió su respiración en su rostro.

― Candy... sólo déjame llevarte a casa.

Candy tragó en seco, se sentía aturdida. Sólo atinó a asentir levemente con la cabeza. Terrence la soltó y se encaminó al auto para abrirle la puerta. Candy aprovechó que se había alejado para pensar con claridad. No podía dejar que Terrence se acercara a su casa y por nada dejaría que él la llevara a la suya. Terrence no podía acercarse y ver a Elly. Aprovechó para girarse y caminar lejos de él.

Cuando Terrence giró no vio a Candy donde la había dejado y tampoco se había acercado. La muy ufana caminaba nuevamente tratando de alejarse. Frustrado bufó y corrió tras ella. La agarró del brazo y la jaló hasta su carro metiéndola casi a la fuerza en el asiento del copiloto.

― Rayos Candy...

― Candice

― Esta bien, Candice, si así lo quieres te trataré como a una perfecta desconocida.

― Gracias Sr. Granchester.

― Ahora dígame dónde es SU casa.

― Vaya por la avenida principal y en la 60th dobla a la izquierda. La casa blanca y verde de jardín grande.

Terrence arrancó el auto y condujo en silencio hasta el lugar indicado. Candy miraba por la ventana con aire ausente.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Terrence notó que era una bella casa. Estacionó el auto y bajó a abrirle la puerta. Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar pero ella paso de largo sin mirarlo. Metió las llaves en la cerradura y entonces una luz afuera se encendió. La puerta se abrió.

En ese momento Terrence logró atisbar una chispa de terror en la cara de Candy y pensó que alguien se había metido a la casa de la pecosa. Miró hacia el frente y lo que vio fue para nada lo que esperaba.

Una pequeña niña de unos 8 años según calculaba los miraba curiosa y a la vez con ansiedad. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro y el cabello largo y medio ondulado del color de las castañas. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo Candy ya había entrado y metía a la niña en casa.

― Elly, te he dicho que no salgas así con este clima, ponte una chamarra.

― Si mamá, perdóname, pero no llegabas y ni siquiera me llamaste, estaba preocupada - la voz de la niña se oía desde adentro.

― Se me acabó el crédito del celular. Discúlpame hija.

― ¿Y el abuelo?

― No pudo venir, por eso tarde en venir.

― Está bien. Me voy a dormir.

Candy volvió a salir y mirando fijamente a Terrence le habló lo más fría que pudo.

― Bien, ya me trajo, ya se puede ir.

― ¿Tu hija? ¿Tienes una hija?

― Ese no es asunto suyo Sr. Grandchester. Ahora bien, me haría un tremendo favor yéndose de mi propiedad y olvidando cualquier cosa que haya visto u oído. Permiso.

Candy cerró la puerta dejando a un aturdido Terrence. Sacudió la cabeza y regresó a su carro.

¿Candy tenía una hija? se veía de unos ocho años, así que... ¿tan fácil lo había reemplazado? ¿O acaso esa niña sería...? No, no podía ser eso. No había estado con ella antes de que lo abandonara, excepto por la vez que llegó borracho de más.

Llegó a su casa aún meditabundo. Sabía bien que haría. Marcó un número y esperó en la línea.

― Marco Bocciatti, ¿quién habla?

― Marco, amigo, necesito un favor, te pagaré, necesito que me investigues dos personas.

― Terrence, camarada. Déjame adivino. Una es tu ex, y la otra esa si ni idea.

― Si Marco, investiga a Candy, la he visto, trabaja conmigo, es mi empleada. Y la otra persona es una niña que vive con ella. Es su hija, sólo se que le dice Elly.

― Claro compañero, espero tenerte algo la semana próxima.

― Gracias Marco.

― De nada. Ya sabes cuando quieras.

Colgó y se quedó sentado con la cabeza sobre las manos entrelazadas. Por octava vez intentaría saber algo de su ex.

...

Candy se dejó caer por la puerta cuando se la cerró a Terrence. Estaba perdida. Terrence había visto a su pequeña, y estaba más que segura que ya tendría varias dudas y la estaría nuevamente investigando. Lo malo es que ahora tenía material de donde comenzar. Todos esos años su padre Albert había estado al acecho de cualquier investigación que se hiciera sobre ella. Ya eran dos las veces que la investigaba Terrence. La última hacía seis años, antes de que firmaran el divorcio.

Comenzó a llorar cuando escuchó el auto alejarse. Se abrazó las piernas y hundió el rostro en las piernas. No podía si quiera pensar que haría si Terrence descubría que Elly era su hija, si se la quitaba moriría. Terrence era un canalla y estaba segura que se la quitaría sólo para fastidiarla y luego haría un calvario la vida de su hija, Tenía que protegerla a toda costa.

Sacó su celular y marcó nuevamente a su padre.

― ¿Papa? – No pudo ocultar su tartamudeo cuando habló con él, era claro que lloraba a más no poder.

― ¿Qué tienes pequeña? – Albert se preocupó al oír a su hija llorando.

― Es Terrence, tengo miedo.

― ¿Qué te hizo?

― Nada, aún, pero, pero me encontró en el estacionamiento e insistió en llevarme a casa.

― ¿Y eso que tiene?

― La vio papá, la vio. No sé que voy a hacer si me la llega a quitar.

― ¿Ya sabe que es su hija?

― No, pero no dudo que lo averigüe.

― Si investiga no encontrará nada, será cómo si buscara un fantasma.

― ¿Puedes llevártela, que se quede en Lakewood?

― No cariño, no hay nadie allá. Y es fácil saber donde mandarás a tu hija. Mejor que esté contigo allí en Boston. Mantenla vigilada

― Está bien papá – Candy secó sus lágrimas, tenía ya la cara roja de llorar – Gracias por todo.

― No te preocupes hija, Terrence no podrá tocarles un sólo cabello mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Ahora descansa y tranquilízate, no querrás que tu hija te vea así.

― Si papá, de nuevo, gracias.

― Claro pequeña. Descansa.

Colgó y colocó el celular en su bolsillo de nueva cuenta. Se levantó y miró por la ventana del frente. La nieve había arreciado su caída y ella sentía su seguridad caer. No sabía que haría si Terrence le quitaba a su hija tan sólo para fastidiarle la existencia.

Con un suspiro atorado fue al lavabo para mojarse la cara. Ya un poco más repuesta subió al cuarto de su pequeña. Elly dormía apacible sin saber la tormenta que seguro se avecinaría. Candy se acercó a la cama de su hija y le acarició sus cabellos, Elly se removió inquieta para luego seguir con sus sueños.

Regresó a su habitación, se cambió y entró en su cama. Por ahora no le quedaba más que esperar al día siguiente y ver cuál sería la reacción de Terrence si ya sospechaba algo.

.

* * *

Hey chicas! espero les guste esta nueva propuesta y me dejen review para saber si vale la pena continuarlo o prefieren que mejor lo quite ^^

...

*NOTITA EXTRA: estoy resubiendo los capítulos por los horrores ortográficos que se me fueron antes, incluso he juntado los cachos xD Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE, LEER ANTES DE CONTINUAR:**

**Bien, les explicare mis razones por las cuales no he podido actualizar.**

**He tenido unas serias dificultades, unos asuntos se me atravesaron y muchos problemas, confusiones. No quiero sonar como una mugre pedante o grosera con unstedes, pero pues tambien tengo una vida y en estos momentos esta hecha un caos que me sofoca.**

**Les aseguro, y si lo quieren les juro, que justo cuando termine y subi el primer cap comence con un poco del siguiente, pero ya era tarde y necesitaba dormir. Al dia siguiente me levante y cuando pense que tenia un momento para sentarme a escribir mi mama me pidio un fvor, y asi durante varios dias, apenas me sentaba y escribia una pequeña linea o dos mi mama necesitaba mi ayuda con la casa, barrer, lavar ropa/platos, cocinar, etc.**

**Luego sucedio y se dio las stuaciones que les mencione arriba y me dejaron muy mal, no estaba sentimentalmente capacitada para escrirbir esa historia. De hecho aun no me siento al 100, estoy como al 92. Normalmente no tengo problemas para escribir algo sea como sea que me sienta, pero ahora si fue algo fuerte que pues no puedo eplicarles por este medio. Si me sentaba a escribir les prometo que podia terminar asesinando a los protgonistas y estoy segura que eso no seria muy agradable, ni matarlos ni la maner en que los haria morir.**

**Se que quieren saber el final de la historia, pero no la tengo aun terminada por escrito, asi que a continuacion les traigo un poco del siguiente cap, es lo poquitito que apenas pude escribir.**

**Mañana salgo de la ciudad a un campamento, me servira para despejarme de lo que me "atormenta", aunque bueno no del todo porque parte de mis preocupaciones estara ahi. Asi que no podre terminar de escribir ya que andare muy ocupada, no es salida recreativa.**

**Espero les agrade lo que a continuacion viene y espero poder terminar de escribir pronto la historia, ya que el lunes entro a clases.**

**Si leyeron esto muchas gracias por su comprencion.**

**Atte:**

**Arissa**

**PD: En poco cambiare mi nickname por: Arissa**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Nada me pertenece, jeje ya lo saben no?? bueno namás la trama si es mía

.

Perdóname mi amor

.

.

**Parte II**

― ¿Y cómo nos va con nuestro jefe estrella?

― Ya cállate Karen, no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

― Es que ya van tres meses desde que él llegó y pareciera que ni se conocen...

― Karen, por favor. Sabes bien que no quiero ni una sola palabra acerca de él. Tengo miedo Karen, y más porque hasta ahora no ha dicho nada... de mi hija. Si se llevara a Elly, no se que sería de mi.

― Ok Candy, ya exageras. Si él tuviese la intención de quitarte a la niña como tú dices por fastidiarte la existencia, ¿no crees que ya estarías en un juzgado o no que cosa de esas o de plano Elly no estaría ya contigo?

― Si, si, lo sé. Pero es que no lo conoces. El temor no se me pasa. Porque lo que recuerdo de él es que puede quedarse un buen tiempo sin hacer nada y cuando menos te lo piensas te da el golpe.

Candy y Karen hablaban mientras continuaban con sus tareas. Karen ya había notado desde semanas atrás que Candy actuaba extraño. Así que luego de insistir para que confiara en ella como siempre Candy le había contado sobre el encuentro que había tenido con Terry y que ya había visto a Elly. Desde entonces ella andaba muy nerviosa y temerosa. En gran medida la entendía, Elly era todo lo que tenía en la vida, aparte de su padre y algunos primos, pero casi no se veían y por ende habían perdido mucho contacto. Si Terrence se le ocurría quitarle a su hija, sería como apuntarle y disparar a quemarropa sobre Candy.

Karen miró hacia la puerta de la oficina de Terrence para descubrirlo caminando hacia ellas.

― Y hablando de que cuando menos lo piensas... ahí viene el jefe favorito.

― ¿Qué?

― Candice – Terrence había llegado frente al escritorio de Candy y Karen decidió voltearse y quedarse callada, Candy volteó a verlo sorprendida y con temor, pero evitando se le notara en los ojos – Sra. Andrew, venga a mi oficina. Necesito hablar con usted de un asunto importante.

― Claro – actuando como si no le pasara nada Candy se levantó alisándose la falda - Karen, te encargo mis cosas.

Candy siguió a Terrence hacia su oficina y entró después de él cerrando la puerta. Terrence se giró y cerró con seguro causando que a Candy se le tensaran los músculos. Encendió la luz y se sentó en su escritorio mientras con un gesto le indicaba a Candy sentarse.

― Bien, me han hablado y un cliente solicitó que seas tú la que organice su campaña publicitaria.

― Sr. Grandchester, discúlpeme pero, dudo que realmente sea eso lo que quería decirme. Perdóneme que le hable así pero dígame de una vez que es realmente lo que va a decirme que no tengo tiempo para perder aquí con usted.

Terrence se sorprendió de la manera en que le habló, no se esperaba una reacción tan así por parte de ella así que decidió hablarle claro y llano.

― Bien Candy, y no me interrumpas con eso de la digna Sra. Andrew o Candice. - hizo una pausa calando su respuesta, al no ver ningún movimiento de parte suya continuó - Bien dices, no te hablé por ese contrato. Lo que nos atañe es un asunto personal...

― ¿Y que de personal podría yo tener con usted, señor?

― Un pequeño asunto que desconocía... o mejor dicho una pequeña personita que desconocía existía.

Terrence le dijo las palabras lentamente, como asegurándose de que las entendiera todas y claras. La miró largo rato captando cualquier vibración en sus acuas esmeraldas, cualquier movimiento previsto o indefinido. Candy en cambió se tensó completamente. El día tan temido había llegado, Terrence comenzaba a exponer frente a ella sus cartas, y ésta era apenas la barajada... faltaba ver que se proponía. Y en vista de que no decía nada decidió romper ella el silencio, rogaba porque hasta ahora sólo tuviese conclusiones, sospechas... haría todo por mantenerlo lejos de su hija.

― No sé de qué está hablando señor – sin pensarlo si quiera desvió la mirada hacia la derecha bajando los ojos.

― ¡No me mientas Candice miraste hacia la derecha y rehuiste mi mirada! No soy idiota esa niña es...

― ¿¡Es qué!? ¡Ehh! ¡Nada! No sé que le importa.

― Mucho Candy, porque es mi hija... una hija de la que en ocho asquerosos años no tuve la mínima consciencia de que existiera. Lo que has hecho no te lo perdonaré, robarme ocho años de la vida de MI HIJA.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que es tuya? Podría ser de alguien más.

Candy no quería dejar que le quitaran a su pequeña. Si para eso tenía que parecer una cualquiera que había ido a los brazos y el lecho de otro... no le importaba.

― Eso significaría que me engañabas mientras éramos marido y mujer Candy... ¿Lo hiciste Candy? ¿Me fuiste infiel? ¿Te acostabas con otro mientras yo no estaba en casa? ¡Contéstame maldita sea!

― ¡Eso a ti que te importa!, ¿qué? ahora te harás el digno... no tienes derecho ni razón de hablarme así... o a ver dime... ¿no corrías tú a los brazos de cualquier mujer que se te ofreciera? ¿No te metiste con todo tipo de mujeres para luego venir a casa y fastidiarme la existencia? ¡¿Quién diablos te crees para venir y reclamarme algo así cuando tú fuiste la peor cosa que me pudo pasar en mi vida!? – al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Candy se quedó estática esperando la explosión por parte de Terrence. Sin embargo para sorpresa suya él no se levantó a pegarle o algo como antaño. Se limitó a gritarle, pero cómo no, si lo había provocado y con ganas.

― ¡Me importa Candy por que es mi hija! – se calmó y respiró hondo, no quería arruinarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho - Candy, no tenías derecho a ocultarme que tengo una hija, rayos. Y no me lo puedes negar... esos ojos, el cabello... es igual a mí... ¿sabes la sorpresa que me llevé cuando la vi?

― No habría pasado si no hubieras seguido fregando con llevarme – le picó mordaz.

― Pues no sé, pero esa niña es mi hija, y la quiero...

― No...

― Ya hablé con mi abogado...

― ¡No!

― Vendrá para darte la fecha del citatorio para tratar el asunto.

― ¡No Terrence! ¡No puedes quitarme a mi hija!

― Te recuerdo que también es mía Candy y te has querido pasar de lista al no decírmelo.

― ¡¿Y qué querías?! Que llegara con pandero y flores a decirte que estaba embarazada para que me golpearas luego y me dijeras toda una sarta de insultos como siempre ¡No me friegues! ¡No estaba loca como para hacer esa estupidez! Y no estoy dispuesta a perderla... me importa un reverendo pepino si eres su padre, su conejo o su bufón... no dejaré que te le acerques ni siquiera a 90 metros...

― Eso ya lo veremos Candice... Es mi hija y pelearé por ella...

― ¿Y no piensas en el daño que le harás con eso?

― Lo mismo digo, no pensaste en el daño por no dejarla tener a su padre... buenas noches Candy.

― ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

― Si, si puedo y lo haré Candy... ya perdí ocho años de su vida... y quiero a mi hija conmigo así te guste o no.

Candy ya no aguantaba más... lo que más se temía había pasado... Terrence quería quitarle a su hija y estaba segura de que lo lograría. Con los ojos a punto de reventar salió a toda prisa del despacho ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros. Al salirse de control los gritos los que se encontraban más cercanos habían escuchado la reyerta y los demás se habían acerado a escuchar, nadie podía dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado... ¿La Srta. Andrew, ahora Sra. tenía una hija? ¿Había estado casada con el jefe? Todo el mundo estaba mudo ante tal revelación.

Karen corrió tras ella para apoyarla.

...

_Soy un reverendo estúpido_

Pensaba Terrence con los ojos ardiéndole. Sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Se le había salido de control todo. Así no era exactamente como había planeado hacerlo. Él sólo quería tener a su hija, fines de semana con él y el resto de los días con su madre, eso era lo que le había querido proponer desde el principio. Había dejado pasar el tiempo para que ella se calmara y no pensara que le quería arruinar la existencia. Pero en el momento en que le insinuó la infidelidad que él bien sabía ahora nunca hubo, le hizo saltar de sus casillas... sin embargo, ella tenía razón al haber temido decirle algo. Y ahora había fregado todo porque la había amenazado con quitarle a su hija.

_Candy_

. . . . . . . .

― _¡Mi amor ya llegué!_

― _Terry, que bien. Acabo de terminar la cena... aunque no sé si quedó bien jeje..._

― _No te preocupes amor. Mientras no me mates, un hospital puede componer lo que sea que me hagas jajajaja_

. . . . . . . .

― _¿Estas ciento por ciento seguro de tu esposa Terrence?_

― _¿Qué quieres Eliza?_

― _Yo nada, sólo abrirte los ojos... si yo fuera tú vería muy sospechoso que pase tanto tiempo en compañía de sus "amigos"._

― _Jaja no me fastidies. Candy no es como tú. No hables si no tienes como probar tus palabras._

― _Pero si sí tengo cómo._

. . . . . . . .

― _Éstas son las fotos que te dije, la llamada telefónica, y un correo que captó mi investigador..._

_Eliza extendió cinco fotografías de Candy con Anthony tomando un té y él le tomaba la mano, otra con Archie abrazados, en otra también con Anthony iban muy juntos y con ropa para que no la reconocieran. Los papeles con la llamada telefónica donde hablaban de reunirse "donde siempre" y "para lo que mejor sabían hacer"; un correo enviado a Archie citándolo en un hotel... en su momento fueron muy convincentes al igual que las otras veces que ella le llevó "pruebas"._

. . . . . . . .

_Entró en la sala y ahí estaba Candy riendo de la vida sentada junto a Archie que le tomaba la mano._

― _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

― _¡Terry! Haz llegado, ¿cómo te fue amor?_

― _¿Qué hacían tan juntos?_

― _Nada Terry... _

― _Yo me voy Candy... ya sabes mañana como todos los martes. Hasta luego Terrence._

― _¿Qué hacía ese en mi casa?_

― _Nada Terry sólo hablábamos, es mi amigo._

. . . . . . . .

― _¿Me estás engañando Candy?_

― _Terry, a qué viene eso._

. . . . . . . .

_Candy me engaña... Candy me engaña... pero no… ella sería incapaz... pero todas las pruebas... lo que Eliza me ha mostrado... No debería creerle, digo es Eliza, pero, es tan convincente y tengo todas estas pruebas... Candy_

De poco a poco Eliza con maléficas artimañas había logrado destruir su confianza en Candy y él había comenzado igualmente a tratar cada vez peor a Candy, pero nunca le dio explicaciones para su forma de tratarla... No era de extrañar que hubiese huido y menos decirle de su hija... tenia que hacer algo para reparar sus errores... aún amaba a Candy, nunca la había olvidado... daría todo por tenerla de vuelta, recuperar su amor, su confianza... tenía una hija y con sólo haber visto sus ojos la había amado. Muchas veces había soñado con tener hijos con su Candy...

Y si la memoria no le fallaba sabía bien cuando había sido concebida... la única vez que la forzó...

Esa noche se había pasado en serio de copas... él no era de beber, pero desde que su felicidad había sido socavada por Eliza y sus intrigas, había comenzado a tomar esas actitudes... Solía llegar un poco atolondrado, pero aún consciente... así que aunque agredía a su esposa intentado forzarla siempre se arrepentía a tiempo, dejando sólo una horrible pesadilla para su esposa. Pero ese día si se había pasado con los tragos y no tuvo control de sí mismo...

Aún podía escuchar sus gritos y sollozos, sus débiles intentos de defenderse... cada noche que le llegaban los recuerdos en sus pesadillas no podía conciliar el sueño...

Ahora y desde hacía ocho años se maldecía por haber escuchado a Eliza... pero la maldita había sido muy efectiva en cimentarle esas dudas y desconfianzas hacia su esposa... le sorprendía que hubiese aguantado tanto de él...

_Candy, ojalá me perdones... pero no creo, no me lo merezco_

Con un suspiro lanzado al vacío abandono su oficina con las miradas de sus empleados siguiéndole.

...

Candy abrazaba a su pequeña dormida. Había ido directo a su casa para ver a su hija. Tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Karen hacía rato se había despedido luego de asegurarse de que ya estuviera más tranquila, y lo estaba pero le dolía y atemorizaba que Terrence... su Terry se hubiese convertido en un monstruo... que le quitara su niña.

. . . . . . . .

― _Ya despertó... Sra. Grandchester, nos alivia ver que ha vuelto a la consciencia, intentamos localizar a su esposo pero no contestaban en su oficina._

― _Es que salió de viaje, un negocio importante._

― _¿Salió? ¿Cómo que salió estando usted en su estado?_

― _¿Qué estado? ¿De qué habla?_

― _Candy, estás embarazada, ¿no es hermoso?_

. . . . . . . .

_Debo irme, debo irme... ahora más que nunca debo irme de aquí, no dejaré que Terry toque a mi hijo... no pasará por lo mismo que yo... no dejaré que sepa de su existencia._

. . . . . . . .

― _¿Anthony?_

― _Si Candy, ¿qué pasó?_

― _Ya no aguanto más, tengo que irme..._

― _Estamos en Lakewood descansando, puedes venir hacia acá. Ya te habías tardado._

― _Gracias... ¿podrías avisarle a mi padre?_

― _Claro, lo que sea por ti... _

Las escenas de sus últimos días antes de partir le llegaban con mayor frecuencia. Sentía un temblor interno causado por el temor y los nervios de lo que le deparaba el destino que horriblemente la había reunido con su peor pesadilla.

Se comenzó a tranquilizar luego de un rato para analizar la situación, si seguía así no lograría resolver nada y dejarse comer por las ansias no era una buena idea.

Si lo pensaba bien Terrence había reaccionado un poco diferente de cómo lo recordaba. Si, los ojos le llamearon, pero a diferencia de otras veces no por furia, odio y resentimiento, no, parecía más bien adolorido, desesperado. Hasta la había mirado con ojos anhelantes... no, no podía dejarse llevar, él no la amaba ya... había quedado muy bien demostrado hacía ocho años, no podía caer, no, ¿quién no le aseguraba que usara sus sentimientos para dañarla mal? Podrían decir que estaba siendo paranoica, pero ella ya no se confiaba de él.

Escuchó el timbre de su casa y pensando que era Karen que algo había dejado se apuró a contestar sin fijarse por la mirilla abriendo la puerta.

― Hola Candy. Lamento lo que sucedió hace rato en mi oficina...

Ahí estaba Terrence, con pánico le estrelló la puerta en sus narices y se recargó en la puerta.

―Candy, abre la puerta, necesitamos hablar.

― No, lárgate, no le voy a abrir Terrence.

Terrence soltó un suspiro, al menos ya no le decía Sr. Grandchester. Apoyó una mano y la frente en la puerta para hablarle despacio sin descontrolarse.

― Candy, por favor, necesito hablar contigo, lamento lo que dije en la oficina, pero me sacaste de mis casillas. Por favor al menos escúchame, aunque sea con esta puerta en medio necesitamos hablar.

― Le escucho, pero no aseguro ponerle la debida atención.

― Con eso me basta, algo habrás de oír.

― No esté tan seguro.

― ¡Con un demonio! Candy... ¿podrías dejar de tratarme como a un completo desconocido?

― ¡Deja de gritar!

― Deja de provocarme... – Terrence resopló, vaya que era testaruda la mujer, cómo había cambiado esos años - Sólo quería... quiero decirte que lo que te dije o mejor dicho te grité en mi oficina no es lo que realmente iba a discutir contigo, lo siento, me salí de mis casillas. Yo realmente quería pedirte que no me mantuvieras más tiempo fuera de la vida de mi hija. Sé que no soy nadie para reclamarla, no estuve en sus vidas estos últimos ocho años, pero reconoce que no fue mi culpa completamente, se que por, por todo lo que sucedió, lo que te hice hace mucho, te orilló a dejarme, pero tú nunca me dijiste que yo tenía una hija. Lo único que te pido es que me dejes verla y convivir con ella.

Candy lo escuchaba y sentía su corazón latir y desfallecer al mismo tiempo. ¿Y si realmente había cambiado? No había sabido de él en esos ocho años. Y siendo sincera... había extrañado sobremanera a Terry, su Terry. Aquél chico con sueños emprendedores, de suaves palabras que tocaban su corazón, ése chico que con una mirada le daba todo y la conquistaba sin decirle nada. Era por ésa persona que había soportado todo un año de malos tratos con la ilusión de que regresara a ella. Pero todos tienen un límite y ella había aguantado más allá del suyo. Lanzó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Lamentablemente Terry ya no existía... ahora sólo quedaba Terrence, era quien dominaba, era él quien estaba ahí. ¿Y si sólo decía todo eso de su hija por algún sentido de deber? No, su hija no merecía eso. Elly merecía un padre completo, no un hombre con cargo de consciencia que rogaba a la puerta para lavar su culpa.

Una claridad se instaló en su pecho. Si, Elly necesitaba un padre... pero no sería Terrence. No si él sólo respondía a extraños dictados del deber. Su hija no sufriría por su culpa. Después de todo... él sólo había hablado a cerca de él y su hija... prácticamente la dejaba fuera de todo y aunque le repateaba reconocerlo, muy en el fondo le dolía que ya no considerara nada con ella.

― ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Lo haces sólo por ella? ¿O es algún absurdo sentido del deber que te sientes obligado a cumplir? Si lo que buscas es lavar tu negra consciencia... te pido que por favor, te largues de mi propiedad.

― No Candy, no es un absurdo sentido del deber. El saber que tengo una hija, y saber que es tuya, me ha hecho sentir de dos maneras por completo diferentes, frustrado porque he perdido valioso tiempo sin ella… dime Candy ¿todos estos años qué le has dicho del bruto de su padre? ¿Que estoy muerto, te abandoné o estoy en un largo viaje? Dime, ¿cuál es la versión oficial?

― No la hay. Cuando me pregunta dónde estás le digo la verdad, que no lo sé.

― Esa no es la verdad Candy, pues sí sabías donde estaba. En fin, lo hecho, hecho está.

― Entonces – dijo ella vacilante – ¿sólo sientes frustración?

― No, siento alegría, de saber que soy padre. Y mucho más porque tú eres la madre.

― Eso no es verdad.

― Claro que sí, y el día que quieras hacerme caso, ya sabes donde está mi oficina, o si lo prefieres te digo dónde vivo. Candy, lo único que te pido, es, que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser un padre para mi hija… aunque no haya sabido ser tu marido – la voz de Terrence se perdió como si hubiera lejanía entre ellos. Terrence se dirigió hacia su auto, había dicho lo que necesitaba decirle, y no la presionaría a tomar alguna decisión en ese mismo momento, si no hasta que ella se sintiera segura de lo que decidiría.

Candy se quedó quieta, su corazón le gritaba que corriera tras él y le perdonara. En cambio su mente le decía que si lo hacía sería una tonta al caer nuevamente en su juego. De la misma manera le había gritado su corazón hacía 10 años y se había casado con él. De que lo amaba lo había amado, pero al parecer no bastó, al parecer, por lo que luego había vivido parecía apuntar a que él sólo la tomó como un capricho.

Se quedó un buen rato quieta en la puerta, sin poderse mover ni un centímetro, el corazón martillaba en sus oídos. ¿Qué debía de hacer?

― Mami… ¿estás bien?

Reaccionó ante la voz de su hija y poniendo cara de que no había pasado nada intento calmarse. No era bueno que su hija le viera así.

― Nada cariño, vamos, ahora caliento la comida, ve a lavarte las manos.

― Mamá… la comida ya está caliente y llevo un buen rato esperándote.

― Está bien vamos…

Comieron en silencio. Elly notaba que algo raro le sucedía a su mamá pero no dijo nada, ya que ésta parecía más perdida que un náufrago. Candy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué haría? Sabía que no sería justo mantener a su hija lejos de su padre, por más que pensara lo que pensara acerca de él. Terrence tenía el derecho de convivir con su hija, y su hija ya varias veces le había preguntado acerca de él. Craso error, ella le había dicho que no sabía nada de él y que probablemente estuviera muerto. En parte era verdad, no sabía mucho de él hasta que apreció en las oficinas.

Ahora debía enfrentarse a su hija. Aunque, ¿realmente había cambiado para ser, o mejor dicho vuelto a ser, el tipo de hombre que podría ser el padre que su hija necesitaba? Volvió a la misma conclusión de antes. Su hija necesitaría un padre… y no tenía porque ser necesariamente el verdadero. Claro tampoco iría por ahí o pondría un anuncio "Se busca hombre que funcione como padre". No, si volvía a unir su vida a un hombre sería uno adecuado, que estuviera segura no le haría también un infierno la vida y querría a su hija.

...

― Y bien… ¿cómo van las cosas con tu adorado jefe? – Si alguien parecía disfrutar un poco con esa situación, esa era Karen, quien cada día encontraba un nuevo adjetivo para Terrence, y con los cuales gustaba molestar a su compañera.

― Ya te dije que no quiero hablar de él.

― Oh vamos, tienes que hacerlo, ¿aún no decides qué hacer? ¿Lo dejarás solo en su miseria o dejarás que juegue al caballero de armadura oxidada?

― No lo se Karen, aún no lo se, es complicado… No es sólo decir: pues que juegue a la casita con su hija, y por desgracia tampoco tengo corazón y los medios para decir al diablo con todo y largarme de nuevo.

― Error. Si tienes los medio más no el corazón.

― No le pediré dinero a mi padre, ya es mucho lo que hace por nosotras para tenernos ocultas de él. Si me encontró fue por pura casualidad.

― Si y de nada te sirvió tu cambio de imagen, deberías dejarte el cabello como es originalmente, ese tono no te queda nada bien. Tal vez te hubieras cambiado también el color de ojos… Pero querida te he de decir, como tantas veces, que nuestro jefesito te reconoció en cuanto puso sus ojazos en ti. Es verdad tiene unos ojos que ah, tiene a todas las del edificio muertas. Y aún afuera.

― No me interesa Karen, ok. Ya deja el tema por la paz. No me dejas concentrarme – le respondió sintiendo la frustración salírsele por los poros.

― Como digas… pero si no te concentras no es mi culpa, yo más bien creo que es porque sabes que Mr. Caballero oxidado siempre te está mirando, o no, ya se, no puedes olvidar sus ojos tan bellos.

― Si claro. Lo que digas. Te hace daño leer tantas novelas.

― Ciega como tú sola, bien dicen, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

― ¡Karen! – pero no la oyó, se había puesto audífonos y ahora tarareaba una música movida.

Suspiró frustrada. Si Karen realmente creía que el engreído de su jefe la miraba seguro era para fastidiar. Continuó con su trabajo, pero simplemente no lograba concentrarse, y se dio cuenta cuando se descubrió retocando un trabajo de hacía dos años.

Decidió dejar por la paz su trabajo por ese día y fue a servirse un té a la pequeña cocina que tenían en el piso. Se levantó y tras asegurarse de que Karen siguiera tarareando como loca se fue hacia allá.

Aunque al entrar se llevó una sorpresita, ahí estaba su… jefe, con una muy cariñosa Susana.

― No Susana, estate quieta.

― Pero vamos, no me digas que no te atrae lo que te dije… – le dijo con una voz melosa.

― No, perdón pero tengo cosas que hacer – respondió con una sonrisa forzada intentando apartarla.

― Vamos. Nadie se dará cuenta, es la hora pico de trabajo.

― Si, no se preocupen, no le diré a nadie lo que vi – Cansada de su jueguito, y porque en serio quería ese té, entró interrumpiéndolos, y mirando de paso con ojos gélidos al tipo que hace poco le dijo que quería cambiar y ser un "padre responsable" – Aunque que descaro de ustedes dos, a unas pocas cuadras queda un hotel, mínimo vayan ahí, no donde cualquiera los puede encontrar

― ¡Candy! No es – dijo desesperado Terrence, lo que menos necesitaba era que justo ella viera aquello y estropeara todo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Celosa? – Susana contraatacó sin percatarse del diminutivo con que él la había llamado.

― ¿Yo? Bah, de eso – dijo apuntando con un dedo a Terrence sin mirarlo – es de lo que menos tendría celos. Pero déjame te hago un favor, aléjate de esa alimaña… oh, perdón, ahora que recuerdo las alimañas se complementan.

― Mira tú, porque no mejor te vas y nos dejas terminar lo nuestro.

― Claro, yo sólo quería un té, ahora no podre entrar aquí sin sentir asco – dijo la última palabra recalcada y mirándolo a él, que por otro lado la miraba suplicante.

Candy tomó un vaso que llenó rápidamente de agua caliente y se preparó su bebida.

― Permiso, que disfrutes tu pasatiempo… Terry.

Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó en su escritorio. Se tomó casi de un sorbo el té sin importarle lo caliente que estaba. Ella estaba más que hirviendo como para notarlo.

Pero el té no le sirvió de nada para calmar sus ánimos. Cosa que no le pasó por desapercibido a Karen, quien amablemente se quitó los audífonos.

― Vamos afuera, a la azotea, ahora – le recalcó cuando vio que no movía un solo músculo.

Se levantaron y salieron de ahí.

Al traspasar la puerta de la azotea ya no pudo más y soltó su frustración junto a sus lágrimas.

― Me puedes decir que fue lo que pasó, puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes, ¿verdad? – le dijo Karen mientras la abrazaba intentando consolarla.

― Es un maldito mentiroso. Pensar que estuve a punto de creer en su juego. No es verdad que le importa su hija. Le vale un reverendo rábano. Y yo, como la tonta que siempre fui cuando se trataba de él, me estaba dejando llevar nuevamente por él. Lo odio, lo odio como nunca creí llegar a odiarlo.

― No Candy, esa es la peor parte de ser mujer, cuando una ha amado al alguien, como tú le amaste, por más daño y engaños que nos hagan, nunca les dejamos de amar – respondió Karen con aire pensativo – Por más que el orgullo nos impida reconocerlo frente otros, no podemos negarnos a nosotras mismas esa realidad.

― Karen, dime ¿cómo hago para olvidarle? Es que cada ves que lo veo a los ojos o de lejos, es como si viera en él escondido al chico del que me enamoré, como si él estuviera bajo esa fachada esperando algo para salir, pero él se empeña en esconderlo. Ya no es la misma persona que yo amé, él ha cambiado, y demasiado.

Karen jaló a Candy para que se sentara en una saliente una vez ya más calmada.

― Querida, nunca le olvidarás. Lo más que puedes es convertirlo en un recuerdo soportable, y tratar de no pensar en todo el daño que te ha causado.

― Es que fue demasiado lo que, lo que me hizo. Cómo puedo no detestarle tanto como yo quisiera.

― Aparte, amiga mía, aunque no te guste, es el padre de tu hija, y un día no podrás seguir con esta mentira con ella. Por ahora solo tiene curiosidad de saber quién es su padre, aparte de las fotos que alguna vez ha visto. Por que déjame decirte que las tienes muy a la vista y Elly ya una vez hace tiempo me pregunto si el chico de traje negro, en la foto donde sales de blanco, era su papá. No podrás seguirle ocultando la verdad de que su padre está aquí en Boston.

― Lo se. Tengo que pensar que haré acerca de eso. Pero por hoy no. Te confieso que fue demasiado para mí encontrarlo con Susana en la cocina restregándose.

―… Candy – le contestó un poco severa – ¿estás segura de lo que viste? O ¿fue lo que querías ver para alimentar tu resentimiento?

― ¿Qué quieres decir?

― En todos estos meses que llevamos trabajando, te he de decir que yo misma los he encontrado varias veces en esa misma situación, espera–dijo cuando la vio que la iba a interrumpir – déjame terminar y luego di todo lo que quieras. Los he encontrado en esa posición y siempre Terrence le da la vuelta de una manera tan disimulada que la tonta no capta que él la verdad no siente ninguna atracción hacia ella. Pero el pobre al parece no quiere ser grosero y por eso no le ha dado ninguna respuesta de rechazo directa.

― Pues no sé Karen, hasta que no vea yo eso, él seguirá siendo un patán que intenta hacerse pasar por un buen hombre "por su hija".

― Mira Candy, por ahora relájate, no pienses más en eso. Falta poco para la Fiesta de fin de año, si gustas espérate al menos hasta ese día y ya luego piensas bien en todo eso. ¿OK?

― Está bien, tienes razón Karen, por ahora es mejor que me concentre en mi trabajo y mi hija.

Se quedaron un rato más calladas. Cada una sumida en sus pensamientos. Una en lo tonta que era la otra por querer ser tan ciega y la otra pensando sobre qué haría acerca de su hija y el padre de ella.

Una puerta se escuchó que se abrió y por ella salió Susana.

― Bien Candice, dímelo de una buena vez. ¿Ya te acostaste con Terrence?

― ¿Perdón? ¿Qué me crees que soy? ¿Tú?

― Lo digo porque en cuanto te fuiste él tenía una cara que parecía estar aterrado o yo que sé. Y estuvo por ir tras de ti. Aparte te ha estado dando de los mejores tratos publicitarios.

― SI me ha dado esos tratos, es por mi talento en la oficina, en mi cerebro y computadora y no por mi "talento en la cama". No soy tú, y lo otro no tengo idea de qué hablas. Si me permites, Karen y yo debemos ir a trabajar.

* * *

**Notas originales:**

Ok luego les pongo el resto como les dije antes.

Amiga gaby***, recibi tu review pero no salio tu correo, por favor vuelvemelo a mandar, pero separa el arroba y el punto, algo asi: chucherias_500 =arroba= mensajeria . com; Gracias por tus palabras, al igual que las de las demás chicas me animaron a seguir, pero sucedieron ciertas situaciones que me impidieron escribir cuando lo tenía planeado

Otra cosa... eso que me pusieron por ahi de que cambiara mi historia, perdón, con todo el respeto que se merecen, es mi historia, desde un principio aclaré que era una historia TOTALMENTE mía pero que adapto para ponerla como Ffic C&T, perdón si no les gustó pero como ven hay un porque para todo, pero claro que se agradecen sus opiniones, pero no que casi me quieran forzar a cambiar mi historia solo porque les disgusto este por así decirlo nuevo lado mostrado para Terry.

...

***NOTA EXTRA: Cap resubido por horrores ortográficos jajajaja

.

* * *

**"¡¡¡¡¡Por finnnnnnn!!!!!!"**

Jajaja seguirto eso dicen ahorita

La erad no tengo perdón, y sólo puedo decirles que se me armó la revolución por acá. ¿Verdad Ana? Se que hay muchas escritora a las que les ha sucedido cosas peores que las que a mi me hasn acontecido, y algunas hasta luchan con enfermedad, y aún así continúan con sus historias, pero yo fui un caso especial estos meses. No tuve tiempo y se que varias veces perdí tiempo, es por eso que hoy me levante temprano y en lo que daba la hora para ir con una amiga decidí de una vez por todas terminar esta parte de la historia, no es todo lo que me hubiera gustado, quería llegar a la Fiesta de fin de año, pero no pude. Ana, ya va en el que sigue xD.

Muchas gracias por sus valiosísismo reviews, y ánimos, gracias por su apoyo, en la siguiente entrega les explicaré mas o menos que fue lo que ha sido de mi estos meses. Muchas gracias por seguirme aún cuando para muchas no le ha agradado el papel de Terry, pero entiendan ,es una historia aparte que adapto a los personajes, osea, es una historia 100% mía.

Amigas que me han querido dejar correo y no he agregado, es porque sus correos no me llegaqron, tiene que separa las arrobas y puntos, gracias, con gusto las agregaré.

Sludos, espero no tardar tranto en la próxima entrega de esta historia.

* * *

**Nota actual: Capítulo arriba, ya corregido y junto Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nada me pertenece, chucuruwai chucuruwai jeje ya saben el resto no? sólo la trma es mía blablubli xD

.

.

**Perdóname mi amor**

.

.

― Karen, no creo que en verdad deba hacer esto – Candy se ajustaba un vestido de noche frente a un espejo.

― Mira, Candy, te lo diré una vez más, te convencerás y no volverás a preguntar – Karen sentada desde la cama de ella ya estaba vestida y cansada de a cada rato convencerla de que no habría ningún desastre en ir a la fiesta de fin de año, como cada año – Elly ya es una niña grande, y en todo caso Patty, la vecina estará cuidándola toda la noche, aprovechando que su marido anda de viaje. Aparte, haz estado demasiado estresada todos estos días, y más desde el incidente "encuentro fogoso" que aseguras pasó en la cocineta de la oficina. Necesitas dejar de pensar tanto en eso y sobre si dejarás a un padre tener a su hija. Te aseguro que si te tomas esta pequeña noche libre de tanto, las respuestas podrían llegar por sí solas, o si no, será más fácil pensar alguna solución.

Karen se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia Candy que luchaba con su cabello.

―Y por favor, deja de intentar sujetar tu cabello, déjalo libre, creo que le hará bien a tu cabeza respirar por un rato. Siempre lo llevas recogido, creo que eso te deja sin oxígeno las neuronas.

― ¡Karen! Con eso no me ayudas, tú no sabes…

― Lo que sé es que este horrendo castaño no te va, el castaño es bello, sin embargo, no contigo. ¿No pudiste elegir un rojo electrizante o un negro? Con esos te habrías visto maravillosa y van a tono con tu piel, aunque sin duda nada como tu rubio rojizo natural – le dijo mientras metía mano a los bucles que se le formaban al intentar alaciarlo manualmente – Listo, perfecto. Así es como debería lucir siempre, libre y feliz.

― Gracias Karen, creo que lo dejaré así… por hoy.

― Como digas, te aseguro que al final de la noche me agradecerás haberte convencido de dejártelo así.

― ¡Mami! Te ves muy bonita. Pero, ¿por qué no te dejas tu cabello rubio como en las fotos de tu boda con mi papi?

A Candy por poco y se le atora la lengua en su garganta.

― ¿Qu… qué fotos mi niña – nerviosa apenas si logró formar la pregunta, mientras desde atrás Karen le decía con los labios "te lo dije" de manera burlona.

― Ups, ¿no debí revisar tus cosas? Esas del cofrecito en tu cuarto.

― ¿Qué te he dicho de revisar lo ajeno Elly?

― Pero son tuyas, y tú eres mi mamá, así que no hay mucha diferencia – le dijo traviesa intentando justificarse.

― Hum, que niña tan traviesa. Le diré a Patty que esta noche en vez de tres chocolates te dé sólo dos. Y a dormir a las… 11:00pm.

― ¡OK! Iré a ver una película. ¡Que te diviertas mami!

― ¿Ves? Hasta tu hija se da cuenta de que te verías mejor con el cabello rubio.

― Bien, bien, como sea, no iniciaremos una batalla campal por el color de mi cabello. Y si no lo uso negro o rojo es porque castaño es el cabello de mi hija. Y sería raro yo tener cabello rojo y ella no.

― El color del cabello del padre – contestó Karen alzando las cejas insinuantemente – Una muy buena excusa que es realmente la verdad. ¿No será que más bien que te gusta sentirte cerca de él aunque sea de una manera tan extraña como cambiándote el tono a uno parecido al suyo? Y qué buena excusa te da que tu hija también lo haya sacado en ese tono. Si Elly hubiese tenido el cabello como el tuyo… ¿Qué color habrías elegido para cambiártelo eh? ¿Seguiría siendo castaño o la pelirroja exuberante?

― Eso no es algo que tenga porqué responder. Así que pienso que lo más conveniente es que…

_Dang, dang_

El timbre interrumpió lo que Candy decía, y le dio a la vez la excusa perfecta para escapar al interrogatorio de Karen, pues, muy en el fondo, se daba cuenta que Karen había dicho algo que peligrosamente podría ser verdad.

― Debe ser Patty que ha venido a cuidar de Elly. Deberíamos irnos ya a la fiesta.

― Claro, como diga la señora de la casa.

Caminaron hacia la puerta principal bajando por las escaleras. Efectivamente era Patty quien tocaba a la puerta. Tras unas pocas indicaciones y consejos partieron hacia el salón en el hotel donde se realizaría la fiesta.

...

― _Esperamos que la fiesta esté siendo de su agrado señores. Recuerden, en unos minutos más tendremos listo el Karaoke para darle mejor ambiente a esta celebración. Y ahora el DJ tomará el rumbo del ritmo…_

― Sigo sin entender porqué a los que dirigen esto les encanta hablar aún cuando no sea necesario. ¿No lo cree Sr. Grandchester?

― Claro Sr. Nichols. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Es eso o nada, si queremos ambiente hay que soportarlos.

El Sr. Nichols era de los altos ejecutivos de la compañía, Terrence necesitaba tener su apoyo si quería seguir como el dueño de la empresa. Sin embargo, no era una persona pesada, si no todo lo contrario, era de un carácter muy afable.

― Me sorprende mucho que haya optado por que la fiesta fuera de este estilo. Me sorprende ya que los anteriores jefes optaban por algo, digamos que, más calmando. No digo que me incomode, de hecho creo que nuestros empleados jóvenes están más a gusto así, y vaya que son la mayoría, comparado a ellos, yo vendría siendo un añejo vejestorio, es mejor no provocarles al enojo.

― Jajaja, Sr. Nichols, pero que cosas dice. Sólo esperemos que esto no salga de control y entonces tengamos novelas andantes en la empresa.

― Claro, sobre todo hay que cuidar que esto no se nos salga demasiado de las manos – sonriente el Sr. Nichols miró a su alrededor y detuvo su vista en la puerta de acceso, esbozó una leve sonrisa – En fin, yo soy lo suficientemente viejo como para darme cuenta de que no pertenezco realmente a este tipo de fiesta. Yo mientras lo dejo en manos de la belleza que va entrando, si yo fuera usted, no la dejaría ir, menos si he visto como se miran sin darse cuenta, una chica excepcional sin duda,

Tras decir tales palabras y sin darle tiempo a Terrence de procesarlas correctamente el Sr. Nichols abandonó la habitación y al salir saludó a Candy quien iba entrando y le regaló una brillante sonrisa.

A Terrence se le estuvo por atorar la lengua cuando la vio entrando. Se veía hermosa, pese a que, como llevaba tiempo pensado, el castaño no iba con ella. El vestido tipo strapless se ajustaba a su figura con precisión. Era color verde oscuro tipo tornasol en negro, una banda ancha negra a modo de cinto a la altura del busto definía su esbelto talle, y la falda le llegaba apenas arriba de las rodillas.

Tomó un vaso con agua mineral y bebió un trago verdaderamente largo. Desde que Candy lo había abandonado, pese a que la tentación de dejarse anestesiar por ello, nunca más volvió a probar gota alguna de licor, vino, cerveza, etc.

Cómo la extrañaba. Deseaba poder tenerla una vez más recargada en su hombro entre sus brazos. Sentir su cabeza contra él: poder ver en sus profundos ojos el amor que alguna vez le profesó. Sacudió la cabeza. Ella difícilmente cedería su corazón a él otra vez, y menos si Susana seguía rondando a su alrededor cuando Candy estaba cerca.

_Menciona al diablo y éste aparece_

Nunca tal dicho había sido tan real. Susana se acerba a él con vestido grotescamente corto y revelador. Era arriba de las rodillas, o mejor dicho, justo en la línea de las nalgas. Y un escote que apenas si sujetaba el busto. Parecía decir: ando urgida ¿y qué?

Terrence suspiró frustrado y mirando al techo cerró los ojos deseando que alguien se compadeciera de él y ella no fuera con él. Sin embargo, alguien se complacía en verlo sufrir con aquella fémina.

― Terrence. Que agradable sorpresa verte aquí.

« _¿En serio lo crees? Digo, es la fiesta de la compañía y soy el dueño, ¿no podría alguien compadecerse y regalarle un cerebro?» _pensó Terrence exasperado.

― Ya lo creo que es una sorpresa – le dijo y añadió por lo bajo – y una muy desagradable.

― ¿Qué haz dicho Terrence?

― Que me sería agradable tomar un poco de aire, solo. Si me permites, mejor ve a bailar con algún empleado como tú.

― ¡Terrence!

Sin embargo él ya se había escabullido entre la gente huyendo de ella.

― ¡Realmente un fastidio esa mujer!

― Es lo mismo que yo digo jefe.

― Srta. Klaise. Lo siento, si la asusté.

― Para nada – le respondió una muy divertida Karen que había visto desde su lugar cómo lidiaba el hombre con la chica – de eso no debe preocuparse. Pero le recomendaría ir a tomar aire a otro lugar, ya que mi compañera, Candy por si duda sobre quién me refiero, volverá del tocador en unos momentos y por sus últimos encuentros, dudo que sea amistoso. – Cambiando su tono lo miró fijamente – Y créame, lo mejor es que por ahora no la altere. La hice venir para que se relajara un poco, aún cuando era más que seguro verlo por acá. Si piensa tener un encuentro con ella durante la fiesta, le recomiendo no ser brusco, es lo que menos necesita, y menos de parte suya.

Karen miró hacia la puerta justo a tiempo de ver a Candy dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

― En fin, lo dejo aquí y mejor me la llevo a ella a otro lado. Por favor tome en cuenta mis palabras – pasó de largo de él y tomando del brazo a Candy la llevó a otro lado antes de que notara la presencia de Terrence – ¡Vamos Candy! El Karaoke está por comenzar y quiero ver a mis compañeros hacer el ridículo.

...

Terrence se quedó al menos 10 minutos mirando hacia el vacío del aire urbano. Las palabras de Karen aún daban vueltas en su mente.

Adentro los empleados cantaban a todo lo que sus pulmones y garganta se los permitían, Una vieja memoria le llegó. Cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes enamoradizos. Gracias a un pequeño concurso de karaoke donde un viejo compañero lo había obligado a participar, fue que se dio la primera vez que la vio. Él estaba molesto de que lo hubieran metido en eso, lo hacía verse "menos hombre".

Sin embargo, la pobre chica rubia parecía no saber si correr fuera o comenzar ya con todo ese rollo. No parecía aterrorizada, intimidad o algo, simplemente como si quisiera y a la vez no, estar ahí. Pero cuando lo volteó a ver, la sonrisita pícara de sus labios desapareció. Entonces sí que podía decir que estaba intimidada. Terrence había alcanzado a ver el reflejo de su rostro en una superficie reflejante y se dio cuenta de que hasta a él mismo lo intimidaba su mirada asesina. Al instante la recompuso y puso una más amable.

Cosa que hizo que la chica suspirara de alivio y girara hacia la gente. La música comenzó. Qué letras cantaron o que hicieron ahí arriba, eso es lo de menos, y lo olvidó, sólo recordaba que se había sentido muy a gusto con esa chica ahí arriba y que su sonrisa se grabó en su memoria.

Después de eso, pedir su teléfono y preguntar su nombre fueron el inicio de una bella amistad.

Poco tiempo después, luego de varias salidas amistosas, él ser él, y ella ser ella, en cada momento, hizo florecer un romance que luego de seis mese culminó en una propuesta de matrimonio que se realizó después de otros seis meses. En ese tiempo fue la persona más feliz que pudo haber creído poder ser.

Lástima que lo echara al caño luego de dos años.

Una brisa se le coló bajo la ropa y sintió el frío del ambiente. Entró de nueva cuenta al salón donde algunos de sus empleados graznaban las canciones disponibles, sin embargo, se divertían y estaban alegres. No como él.

― ¡Eh! ¡Jefe! ¿No se atreve usted también a pasar?

― ¿Perdón?

― Digo, a cantar, relájese un rato, en serio que no le vamos a causar problemas, y hasta podría caerles mejor al resto de los empleados.

― Drew… ¿cuánto haz bebido? – preguntó un tanto divertido de la actitud de su empleado, quien se puso un tanto más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

― Esto, yo, oh vamos jefe, no sea aguafiestas.

Terrence soltó una pequeña risa antes de dirigirse junto al joven empleado a cargo del karaoke. Éste le paso algunas de las letras que faltaban por ser cantadas. Comenzó a revisarlas sin que alguna llamase su atención. Después de un rato vio un título que le llamó la atención: Idiota.

_Mira que así me siento desde hace ocho años, o mejor dicho nueve._

Lanzó un suspiro imperceptible y miró hacia el frente. Alcanzó a ver a Candy que hablaba medio nostálgica con Karen casi al fondo del salón. Al parecer la última trataba de hacerle entender algo y Candy se resistía.

Fijó nuevamente la vista en el título y leyó la letra de la mencionada canción.

_Hola mi amor…_

_...  
_

― No Karen ya deja de intentar meterme ideas como esa en mi cabeza – decía un Candy entre frustrada y dolida.

― No Candy, no intento meterla en tu cabeza, sino en tu corazón.

― Por favor Karen, te lo pido. Ya no quiero pensar sobre eso. ¿No me dijiste que disfrutara y me olvidara de todo por esta noche?

― Ajá, y eso incluye el rencor que le guardas a Terrence. Sinceramente, ha demostrado que es alguien responsable, y tienes que admitir que ha soportado los desplantes que le haz hecho – razonaba por otro lado Karen – ¿Por qué te resistes tanto a la idea de que entre a tu vida?, Elly merece conocer a su padre, no puedes hacer esto por mucho tiempo, y cuando ella crezca, podrá buscarlo sin tu ayuda o aprobación y cuando sepa que tú no quisiste dejar que se conociera, y peor, que vivió cerca. Sinceramente no creo que desees que tu hija te odie.

― Es que Karen, tú no me entiendes del todo. No es que no quiera que Elly tenga a su padre. Yo… la otra noche me detuve frente a la puerta del cuarto de mi hija, entré y me senté junto a ella a verla dormir – la voz le salía un poco quebrada, pero lo intentó controlar – se veía tan pacífica. Y entonces, de pronto me vi a mí misma hace diez años, en la misma posición. Y vi en mi hija el rostro de él. Karen… ¿cómo puedo seguir amando a alguien que nunca lo hizo conmigo y sólo me dañó? No puedo estar tanto tiempo cerca de él, sabiendo que cualquier acto amable o palabra dicha será por culpa o remordimiento de consciencia, no porque me quiera. Para él sólo seré la mujer con la que una vez se casó y que tuvo a su hija. Pero nunca más seré, si es que alguna vez lo fui, su Candy, su pequeña pecosa.

― Lo entiendo Candy, créeme cuando te digo que entiendo cómo te sientes – Karen pausó un momento y miró hacia otro lado intentando contener sus sentimientos.

Candy nunca la había visto de esa manera. Siempre la había visto como la alegre compañera, y amiga, que siempre buscaba ayudarla a sentir bien. Nunca se llegó a imaginar que su amiga tendría alguna espina en su corazón que le hiciera daño. Pero era de esperarse. Ya que Karen le llevaba 19 años. Aunque siempre le había tratado como a su igual, y hasta en ocasiones muy protectora con ella. Había sido la primera con quien había hecho amistad, en especial cuando supo su nombre, más nunca le llegó a pedir algo o usarla por ser hija de un hombre rico, o mejor dicho millonario.

― Si hay alguien que entiende cómo te sientes, esa soy yo. Candy.

― Lo siento Karen, no creí que tú tuvieras algúna tristeza, siempre estás tan alegre.

― ¡Epa! No exageres, tú también eres alegre. Sólo que en estos días haz tenido muchos dolores de cabeza y eso no te permite ser como siempre.

― Gracias Karen. Es sólo que yo…

Una voz que comenzó a hablar por el micrófono las dejó calladas al instante y se giraron incrédulas hacia donde estaban los del karaoke.

― Bueno, espero estas palabras sí sean escuchadas por ti.

Efectivamente ahí arriba se encontraba Terrence. Candy lo vio con los ojos atónitos.

_Hola mi amor  
se que cambiaste tu numero de teléfono  
y que cambiaste hasta el color de tu pelo  
porque empiezas una nueva vida sin mi  
sabes amor, deseo que encuentres toda la felicidad  
que yo soñaba poder darte  
no lo logre, perdóname_

Sintió que le fallaban las rodillas y se aferró al brazo de Karen, el corazón se le oprimió en el pecho.

_Se que te marchaste sin saber  
sin escuchar, sin comprender  
que hay una daga envenenada aquí en mi pecho  
el mal ya esta hecho… ahora_

__

Se que no merezco tu perdón  
que lastime tu corazón  
hoy me avergüenzo fui el motivo de tu llanto  
queriéndote tanto... pues  
te amo, te amo  
soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo  
te amo, te amo  
soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo

_No, no puedo exigir que me perdones  
mis errores son graves y es muy duro  
camine por la senda equivocada  
cuando me diste amor, ese amor puro  
hoy no sirven de nada mis pregones  
cuando quise volver ya era muy tarde  
camine por la senda equivocada  
y te hice llorar, soy un cobarde_

― ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Quién se cree para dañarme con esas palabras? – decía una muy alterada Candy.

― Cálmate Candy, no vayas a armar una escena – le tomó de las manos en in intento de tranquilizarla, pero ésta estaba al punto de la histeria y se zafó.

― ¡Es que cómo puede hacerme algo así! No quiero que me diga cosas que no siente.

― ¿Y cómo puedes estar segura que eres tú?

― ¡Qué casualidad! ¿No? Dime si no quien más en su vida lo dejó, lo abandonó, porque sí, eso es lo que hice, lo abandoné. Cambié mi imagen, desaparecí para él. ¡No tiene derecho a reclamarme!

― Candy, no te está reclamando, si en verdad se refiere a ti, ok sí se refiere a ti, – corrigió su oración ante la mirada de Candy – en ese caso escucha bien porque te pide disculpas.

_Se que otro amor encontraras  
que te de luz, que te de paz  
que te de todo lo que yo no supe darte  
quisiera abrazarte, pero  
se que no merezco tu perdón  
que lastime tu corazón  
y hoy naufrago en este mar de tu abandono  
ni yo me perdono.... y_

― Yo me voy de aquí Karen, lo siento, pero tengo sólo una cosa más que hacer antes.

_Te amo, te amo  
soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo  
te amo, te amo  
soy un idiota te perdí pero te amo  
te amo, te amo  
Soy un idiota te perdí,  
pero te amo_

..._  
_

…_Pero te amo, aunque no lo creas… Candy, mi pequeña pecosa_

Terrence bajó del escenario con la mirada baja. Con suerte la mayor parte de los empleados estarían lo suficientemente tomados como para percatarse del dolor que lo acompañaba en ese momento, o que él había participado. Los demás empleados siguieron participando.

Se retiró al fondo del salón y alcanzó a ver de reojo a Candy alejarse de Karen quien al parecer la llamaba, pero ésta no le hacía caso.

Bueno, al menos al parecer ella lo había escuchado.

El sonido de una puerta al cerrarse lo distrajo y vio salir de ahí a Susana seguida de François arreglándose la ropa. Soltó una risa baja, al parecer algunos se estaban divirtiendo. Ojalá ésta armara un drama y pudiese echarla del trabajo. Sólo era un dolor de cabeza andante.

Miró hacia otro lado pensativo y recargó su peso en la barra.

― ¿Porrr qué tan sssolo Terreeeence? – Susana se le había acercado y estaba bastante pasadita a estas alturas, hablaba arrastrando la voz y se tambaleaba un poco – ¿No prefieressss que te haga compañía?

― No Susana, por quincuagésima vez, no.

― ¡Bah! Esa zzzorrita te tiene bien amarrado. Con sssu carita de "no rrrompo un plato" ¿o no?

― ¿De qué hablas? Deberías irte ya, ya estás muy tomada.

_Amor,_

_qué conveniente situación, __me has conformado el corazón__  
__con las migajas de tu amor…__  
__Por ti, no creo en mí,__  
__y aún así pides más…_

― Candy.

En ese momento se percató de que, no sólo se había dado cuenta de que para ella iba la canción que había cantado, sino que le estaba dando su respuesta.

_No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mí?__  
__¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?__  
__Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir…__  
__¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?__  
__Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…_

_Amor…_

_Si ya no existe otro adjetivo…__  
__para este amor tan despectivo,__  
__dime… ¿qué diablos haces ya conmigo,__  
__y qué hago aquí?__  
__Porque aún así pides más…_

― Y hablando de la zzzorrita… mírala nomássss. ¿Vino a ti y la mandassste lejosss y por essso te rrreclama?

― Cállate de una buena vez Susana, y no le digas de esa manera a Candice.

― Candice, uy sssí, bien rrrefinada la muñequita ¿no?

Cansado del acoso, porque ya prácticamente eso era de parte de Susana que no entendía que NO es No, decidió quitársela de encima. En esto momentos le era más importante saber que era lo que Candy le decía.

― Si aquí hay una zorra, ésa eres tú Susana. Ya déjame en paz. No estoy para nada interesado en ti. Permiso.

― ¡Hu! Tú te lo pierrrdesss.

Terrence se alejó de una tambaleante Susana hacia un lugar dónde pudiese ver con mayor claridad el rostro de Candy.

_No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mí?__  
__¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?__  
__Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir…__  
__¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?__  
__Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…_

_Si alguna vez me quisiste, sólo déjame ir….__  
__déjame ir…._

― ¿Qué si alguna vez te quise? Candy, más que eso, te amo – susurró para sí mismo apesadumbrado.

― Si así fue, entonces ¿por qué se empeñó en hacerle daño cuando tuvo la oportunidad de amarle? – le contestó Karen, quién se le había acercado sin que se diese cuenta.

― ehh, yo…

― Tranquilo, creo que con lo tomados que andan nadie más que yo se percató de sus palabras. Así que respóndame, – le dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente, donde se encontraba Candy – ¿por qué la daña cuando dice amarla? Yo misma le pedí que no la alterara, y lo primero que hace, es ir y decirle todas esas palabras frente a todos. Suerte que nadie se da cuenta de la realidad que se desarrolla.

― Yo, lo siento. Pero no se preocupe, ya no la volveré a molestar. Ni siquiera por el asunto de mi hija. No sé cómo podré seguir viviendo sin ellas en mi vida, ahora que sé de ellas. Pero por favor, le pido que, por favor, no le mencione a ella lo que acabo de decirle.

― No se preocupe, suficiente ha tenido por esta noche de usted.

_No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mí?__  
__¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?__  
__Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir…__  
__¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?__  
__Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…_

__

No me queda nada…

_¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?__  
__Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…_

_¿Que una mentira puede hacer feliz?__  
__Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…_

Candice bajó del escenario y rápida atravesó el salón hasta la salida. Tomó su abrigo y se fue, de regreso a su casa, de regreso a su soledad compartida.

...

Luego de la fiesta, se les dieron 3 días de descanso, en los cuales, al no tener nada más que hacer Terrence aprovechó para ordenar un poco el caos que tenía en su oficina, y pensar en Candy y su hija.

¡Cuánto ansiaba poderla tener con él!, disfrutar de su hija. Pero no podría mientras Candy estuviese tan reacia a tratar con él. ¡Y no la culpaba! Si le había hecho un tormento, no, mejor dicho un real y tangible infierno su vida.

Pero hoy, al fin regresaban al trabajo todos los empleados, y ella.

Juntó un grupo de hojas y suspiró, al menos había logrado ordenar todo el papeleo. Dejó los papeles en el archivero correcto y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su silla. Suerte que el anterior jefe hubiera elegido una tan cómoda, así no la necesitó cambiar y gastar dinero de más.

El intercomunicador pitó y se escuchó la voz de su secretaria:

― _Sr. Terrence, La Srta. Andrew vino a dejarle unos papeles, y se disculpa de faltar al trabajo. Dice que se siente mal. ¿Le paso a dejar los papeles?_

― Adelante Marinna.

Luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la secretaria. Que traía un sobre manila largo. Eso lo inquietó, y más sabiendo que era de Candy.

― Gracias, y por favor, no le cuentes la falta Marinna.

― Como diga Señor.

Terrence esperó a que saliera antes de abrir el sobre, por alguna razón sentía que debía ser privado. Lo que se encontró lo dejó helado.

_Orden de Custodia  
Ante un notario y el juez de lo familiar, la Sra. Candice White Andrew, le cede los derechos de custodia de Eleonor Andrew.  
Se le dará una cita para que acuda a firmar los presentes documentos donde acepta la responsabilidad de custodia de la menor mencionada.  
En constancia, sólo se le exige al Sr. Terrence Grehum Grandchester, una orden de restricción hacia la  
Sra. Candice White Andrew. No podrá acercársele o incomodarla, salvo en casos relacionados al cuidado de la menor._

_Ya mencionado lo anterior, queda de manifiesto la importancia de acudir a la cita convenida por la Sra. Andrew,  
jueves 5 de Enero a las 12:00 horas._

_Terrence.  
Tienes razón, estás en todo tu derecho de cuidar y convivir con tu hija.  
Sin embargo, no me pidas lo mismo para mí.  
Ya bastante es para mí tenerte en oficina.  
Como te lo dije en año nuevo, no me pidas más, ya no tengo nada que darte, y aunque lo tuviese, no creo que lo quieras.  
Por favor, no me hagas más daño y acepta lo que te propongo.  
Ante todo, Gracias por haberme dado tan preciosa hija, espero la sepas valorar como se lo merece y sepas ser el padre que ella necesita.  
He hablado con ella y está ansiosa por conocerte este jueves, por favor no faltes, ella te espera._

.

.

* * *

**Hello!! aquí de nuevo, al fin tuve tiempo libre en realidad y pude terminar con esta parte, ya casi estamos en el final, Gracias por todos sus reviews, me gustaría mencionarlas por nombre pero me apuran jeje. Graicas también por las Alerts y Favorites, me alegra que pese a las objeciones que tuve al principio al ver un lado no muy Terry, ya que como recuerdan es una historia mía que escribo pero la quise compartir con ustedes.**

**Amigas que me han dejado sus correor y no he podido agregar, por favor, se los repito, separen las arrobas y puntos, si no lo hacen no me llegan sus correos y no las puedoi agregar, con gusto las agregaré.**

**De las canciones, la que canta Terry, no me pregunten, jeje no es del tipo que escucho pero una amiga me dijo que quedaba la letra, así que solo por la letra la puse porque la verdad, si quedaba. La de Paty Cantú, Déjame ir, está en mi perfil por si la quieren escuchar.**

**Dicho esto, Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Nada me pertenece, chucuruwai chucuruwai jeje ya saben el resto no? sólo la trma es mía blablubli xD

.

.

**Perdóname mi amor**

.

.

**Epílogo**

_Tres años después_

― ¡Mamá! Llegó mi papá, ayer me dijo que vendría por mí, ¿lo recuerdas?

― Claro Elly – Candice miró a su hija desde la cocina donde estaba terminando de limpiar el desastre de lo que cocinó.

― Entonces… ¿sí me das permiso de ir con él seis meses?

Candice y Terrence compartían la custodia de su hija. Medio año estaba con cada uno. Como vivían en la misma ciudad y relativamente cerca, facilitaba que pudiera seguir asistiendo a la misma escuela, estuviese con cualquiera de los dos.

― Claro, ya lo habíamos acordado, sólo pórtate bien, no le incendies la casa – se secó las manos en el delantal y abrazó a su hija – No le causes problemas a tu padre, ¿está bien?

― Claro má.

Elly se rió al recordar que la anterior vez activó la alarma anti-incendios al quemar un trapo para las manos cuando lo dejó junto al fuego de la estufa. Su padre había llegado aterrado seguido de la Sra. Carson, su ama de llaves, y había aventado un bote de agua haciendo un regadero. Claro, la Sra. Carson luego lo había regañado por una semana, quejándose porque había tardado mucho en limpiar el regadero que hizo.

― ¿No me acompañas a la puerta?

Eleonor. La hija de Candice, nombrada así en honor de la madre de Terrence, desde el principio se había dado cuenta del recelo que ésta guardaba hacia su padre. Notaba cómo evitaba en lo máximo verse con él, y desde siempre había intentado que sus padres se llevaran bien. No peleaban, pero no hablarse, a menos de que fuera realmente necesario, para ella era peor, porque al menos se comunicarían entre ellos.

― Hija, yo…

― Por favor, ¿ándale si? – le rogó – Madre, tu hija se va seis meses ¿y no te vas a despedir de ella? ¿Qué si muere atropellada? ¿Qué si su padre la secuestra y no la regresa? ¿Qué si…?

― ¡Elly! Qué cosas dices, él no haría algo así, y pobre de ti si te atropellan o algo así – le regresó la broma a su hija – está bien, vamos por tus cosas.

Candice se rindió, sabía que mientras más fuera creciendo, sería más difícil evadir las constantes peticiones de su hija. "Mamá, ¿me acompañas al parque con papá?" "¿Me llevas con papá a su casa?" "Por fa, ven a cenar con nosotros" "Papá dijo que podías venir con nosotros si quieres, vamos a ir a ver una película en casa" "A que me visitas mientras me quedo estos meses con él"

Siempre le era doloroso tener que rechazar esas invitaciones, en parte sentía que eran realmente ideas que Terrence le metía en la cabeza. Pese a todo, nunca se había propuesto poner a su hija contra su padre. Siempre se aseguraba que se llevaran bien, claro sin llegar a hablar con su ex marido.

Recogieron las maletas de Eleonor, en casa de su padre tenía varias cosas, para así no tener que llevarse mucho cuando iba de casa a casa. Terrence desde que le había dado la custodia, se había asegurado de pasar tiempo con su hija, incluso cancelando citas y viajes de trabajo importantes. Una vez había caído enferma y él había regresado desde Europa para estar con ella. Fue de las únicas veces que lo dejó estar y quedar en su casa, "Sólo porque Eleonor te necesita, no te hagas ninguna idea fuera de eso", le había dicho. Terrence soportaba la falta de comunicación de parte de Candice con una sonrisa tranquila y resignada. Bien sabía que difícilmente la haría cambiar de opinión respecto a él.

― ¿Cómo está mi precioso chocolatito? – Terrence recibió con un abrazo a su hija y la levanto del suelo, a Candy se le encogió el corazón al verlo – Candice, un gusto verte.

Bajó a Eleonor que fue a guardar sus cosas en el auto.

― Elly quería que la acompañara, no es gran ciencia.

― Lo supuse. Gracias por…

― Déjate de cosas Terrence, –lo interrumpió, ya sabía que le diría – lo hago por ella, no por ti. ¿Entiendes?

― Claro. Fue un gusto verte por fin. Cuidaré de ella.

Un silencio incómodo y tensionado se instaló entre los dos que fue cortado por Eleonor.

― Listo papá. ¿Nos vamos?

― Claro, despídete de tu madre. Te espero en el auto.

Terrence le hizo un ademán de despedida a Candice y se fue hacia el auto. Eleonor lo vio irse y miró luego suspicaz hacia su madre.

― ¿Algún día te llevarás bien con él mamá?

― Elly, cariño, son cosas que no puedes entender por ahora. Algún día te…

― Está bien mamá. Tranquila. Cuídate, no te acerques a la secadora, te puede intentar comer de nuevo.

― ¡Eleonor! Que hija tan malvada burlándote de tu madre. –Rió divertida ante el recuerdo – Ya vete, tu padre te está esperando.

Se dieron un cariñoso abrazo y Eleonor se fue con su padre.

Candice entró a su casa… vacía.

...

― ¿Por qué lloras chocolatito?

Terrence le decía desde siempre así a su hija, por el color de su cabello y que era capaz de comerse una caja entera de chocolates sin compartir. Se encontraban sentados en un columpio grande que había en el jardín trasero de la casa.

― Es que no logró entender a mamá. ¿Por qué no te quiere si tú eres tan bueno?

Terrence sintió su corazón doler y abrazó a su hija.

― Cariño, son cosas que sucedieron hace mucho tiempo y no la culpo.

― Pero si tu la quieres, ¿o no? ¿O tiene que ver conmigo?

― Chocolatito…

Terrence apretó a su hija contra su pecho, ¿qué debía decirle? "Cariño no culpes a tu madre porque hace mucho yo le hice la vida un infierno, y parte de eso es la causa de que tú estés aquí. No, no podía decírselo así. Pero tampoco podía decirle algo que hiciera ver a su madre como la mala, que de hecho en todo caso, él lo sería.

Separó a su hija y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Con los dedos le limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro.

― Chocolatito, escúchame bien, por favor. No es culpa tuya, tú no tienes nada que ver, ¿está bien? No puedo decirte por ahora, con exactitud qué pasó, pero, no debes tampoco culpar a tu madre por no querer hablarme, o estar siquiera junto a mí.

― ¿Es que nunca podré tener juntos a mis padres? Yo se que tú la quieres, ¿por qué no te da una oportunidad?

― Cariño, mira – Terrence suspiró, tendría que decirle de algún modo, tal vez no con detalle, pero necesitaba que entendiera porqué su madre lo repelía como a la peste – Ponme atención, hace mucho tiempo, yo le hice mucho daño a tu mamá, más de lo que te puedes imaginar. Es por eso que ni yo me he podido perdonar. No la culpes a ella.

La puerta de vidrio sonó cuando la golpearon levemente. Terrence se levantó y fue a ver qué querría la Sra. Carson, su ama de llaves. Grande sorpresa se llevó al encontrarse con Candy a la puerta.

― Yo, esto, lo siento. – Habló nerviosa y sin mirarlo a la cara – El guarda me dejó pasar y tu, tu ama de llaves me dijo que aquí estaban. Elly dejó una bolsa con cosas y yo… pues… se la traje… y bueno, uhm, aquí está.

Le extendió un paquete que para nada eran cosas que Eleonor fuera a necesitar, ya habían desempacado sus cosas cuando llegaron hacía una semana, y se habían asegurado de que no faltase nada.

Terrence sonrió y en lugar de tomar el paquete la abrazó a ella y la metió en la casa. Candy se tensó y cuando relajó su cuerpo él la sintió sollozar contra su pecho.

― Ya, tranquila… ¿qué pasó?

― Yo, lo siento. No sé porqué quise venir, sólo lo hice, y escuché lo que tú y Elly hablaban, y yo, ¿cómo puedo hacerle esto?

Terrence la jaló hacia un sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta del jardín.

― Chocolatito, espérame ahí, ahora vuelvo.

― Está bien papá.

Regresó a donde Candice, se sentó junto a ella que sostenía su cabeza entre las manos.

― ¿Cómo puedo ser tan mala madre? Por todos estos tres años, he sabido, que muy probablemente le estaba haciendo daño, pero – sacudió la cabeza frustrada – simplemente no soy capaz de… ni siquiera con lo que sucedió con mi madre.

― Candice… Candy, si de alguien ha sido culpa todo esto, ha sido mía. Por todo lo que te hice, hace tiempo.

Terrence notó cuando Candy se tensó al instante de decir aquello, seguro era que supo y recordó a qué se refería.

― Candy, nunca me dejaste pedirte perdón por aquello.

― ¿Eres tú quien le mete ideas y pide que les acompañe? – Candy lo interrumpió en lo que estaba diciendo.

― En parte. Fue porque ella me dijo que quería ver a sus padres juntos.

― ¡Rayos! – Sollozó de nuevo – Es sólo que yo no puedo…

― Lo sé. Candy, por favor, perdóname por todo el daño que te hice. Y créeme cuando te digo que nunca te pude dejar de amar.

― No digas eso, por favor. Te perdono, pero yo…

― No lo hagas por mí, sino por ella, así como tú me dijiste. ¿Me perdonarás de verdad?

― Sí. Te perdoné hace tres años.

Candice comenzó a llorar y Terrence la cubrió con sus brazos. Acarició su melena rubia. Hacía tiempo que se había dejado de cambiar el tono de su cabello.

― ¿Puedo verla?

― Claro, eres su madre, ¿por qué no habrías de poderla ver?

― ¿Por qué te toca a ti cuidarla? – Lo dijo más como una pregunta, lo que hizo que Terrence soltara una pequeña risita baja.

― Anda pues, está en el jardín. Yo aquí me espero – la soltó para permitirle levantarse.

― Puedes venir si quieres – le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

Candy se dirigió hacia la puerta corredera de vidrio y salió.

― ¡Mamá! Viniste, viniste a verme en casa de papá.

Eleonor saltó del columpio y corrió hacia los brazos de su mamá. Candy se agachó la recibió y la apretó contra sí dejando escapar una lagrimita al ver lo contenta que estaba su hija.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y no necesitó voltear para saber quién era, sin embargo lo hizo y se encontró con el rostro alegre y tranquilo de Terrence.

― Mamá… – Candy miró de nuevo a su hija – ¿Ya perdonaste a mi papá?

Candy miró la carita sonriente de su hija. Esbozó una sonrisa y tomó aire para contestarle.

― Si Elly, perdoné al bruto de tu padre.

Terrence se quejó, pero dejó escapar una risotada. Definitivamente había sido perdonado.

Las risitas de su hija se unieron a la suya.

Candy sintió que la paz y la alegría de tener a su familia la rodeaban.

― ¿Ves papá? Te dije que haría que mi mamá volviera contigo.

Terrence cargó a su hija y la abrazó fuertemente, con el otro brazo jaló a Candy.

― Gracias Chocolatito.

Pasaron la tarde juntos, por primera vez, sin sentir tensiones entre ellos. Al anochecer acostaron a Eleonor. Candy se retiró después de eso.

― Candy… ¿crees que algún día podamos ser una familia?

Candy se acordó de que cuando la invitó la primera vez a salir le había preguntado igual, sólo que había dicho "podamos ser novios", en vez de familia.

― No lo sé. Pero es probable que sí – Le respondió igual que aquella vez.

― ¿Si te invito a cenar me darás alguna oportunidad? – preguntó igual que ella, siguiéndole el juego.

― Sólo si te acuerdas de mi comida favorita – le respondió entre risas.

― Entonces, dalo por hecho, tenemos una cita Sra. Andrew, que volverá a ser mi Sra. Grandchester.

― ¡Já! No cantes victoria tan rápido Terry.

Candy entró en su auto y se alejó.

_«Terry»…_ pensó jubiloso. Le había vuelto a decir Terry.

_The End_

.

.

* * *

**Finiquito!**

Listo, terminé con esta historia que me ha arrancado pedacitos de mi corazón xD.

Gracias a todas por sus Reviews, Alerts, Favorites.

Sé que no nos agrada que aquí termine, pero así es como va esta historia. Un proyecto terminado, y a seguir con lo que falta... algún día terminaré todo ^^

Gracias por su apoyo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

*¡Cuídense y nunca dejen de soñar!*

**Arizza***


End file.
